Fire and Ice
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: When events happen during the Ishval war, what will happen to Riza Hawkeye? Contains Roy/Riza and other Overwatch pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Riza sat at her desk, her feet crossed underneath it. A large pile of paperwork sat at her desk, all of it belonging to her superior officer, Roy Mustang. While everybody on base was out celebrating a recent victory in the Ishval War, where was Riza? Inside, stuck doing Roy's work while he was out, enjoying himself. Riza presumed him to be with other women, and this made her silently fume. She was pissed, but managed to keep her calm, that is, until Roy came barreling through the door to her office acting both belligerent and very, very drunk.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Riza asked, keeping her voice mostly neutral. She set her pen down and looked up

"Mmmmm... is that you Riza, dear?" he slurred out drunkenly.

"Who else would it be? Lena, or Angela?" she asked and sighed. She had looked down for a moment, and when she moved her head upwards, she noticed that Roy was no longer in her room.

"Sir, I don't have time for this. Now, where are you?" she cursed under her breath, visibly angry at this point. She stood up and pushed her chair back, ready to look for him when all of a sudden...

"Right here..." Roy said in a husky tone, and Riza felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. A warm chest rested against her back, and she could feel hot breath and a pair of lips against the back of her neck.

"Sir, Roy, what is this?" Riza demanded in an angry tone.

"Oh, my dear Riza..." Roy said in a low voice, then proceeded to nibble gently at the back of her neck.

"THAT'S IT" the angry blonde called out and she forced herself from his grip, drawing a hand back and slapping him across the face. She grabbed a stack of paperwork and a bottle of everclear on her desk, and immediately ran out of her office, muttering an apology as she ran into Ana by mistake.

"Was it something I said?" Roy mumbled stupidly and exited Riza's office as several people looked at him.

Riza fled to the top of a building on base, her private area to cool down after uneventful activities or situations. She withdrew a pocket knife from her uniform, and used it to pry out the cork in the bottle of alcohol she had. She replaced the knife with a pill in her pocket, and took a swig from the bottle and the pill, downing it immediately. It took her but five minutes to finish the bottle, an impressive feat. Several moments later, she passed out on the rooftop, empty bottle in hand.

"Now where is that girl...?" Ana questioned, and ran into Dr. Angela Ziegler.

"Ziegler. I'm afraid Miss Hawkeye has disappeared somewhere on base. Go and find her" Ana told the Doctor sternly.


	2. Chapter 2- What Happened?

THE NEXT DAY

"Dr. Ziegler, is there any sign of her?" Roy asked the blonde doctor, waiting to see what she would say. He has absolutely no recollection of yesterday's events, and was worried sick as to where Riza was.

"No Colonel, not yet" She responded to him in her thick Swedish accent, right as a certain brown haired British girl ran in. She zipped around the room for a moment, before running into Roy, knocking him into the ground. He got up, brushed some dirt off of his uniform, and looked at the girl.

"Sorry luv! No hard feelings! But hey, I heard you're looking for someone! A Riza Hawkeye is it?" she asked him in a loud voice.

"Yes but..." Roy started and was promptly interrupted by the loud female.

"Name's Lena Oxton! Or, you can call me Tracer! Overwatch agent extraordinaire!" she said gleefully, then paused, before disappearing for a moment.

"That girl..." the blonde doctor sighed, but before she could say anything else, Tracer had returned.

"This your woman?" Tracer asked from behind Roy, which completely surprised and freaked him out.

"What the...?!" Roy half-shouted, then stopped when he saw the unconscious Lieutenant on Tracer's back.

"What's wrong... What happened to her?" he demanded as Mercy came over.

"I can tell you what her medical diagnosis is, rather, what she has..." she replied and quickly checked Riza as Tracer set her down, sighing afterwards.

"As I thought..." she mumbled to herself.

"Here's the rundown, she's got alcohol poisoning, and she ingested a substance of sorts, this white powder, from a pill" Mercy said, referring to white powder present on the collar of Riza's uniform.

"I need to find out what the substance is, but it'll take some time..." she added on.

"Luv, you must have really messed up, if she did that to herself. What did you do?" Tracer asked, turning towards Roy and sliding her goggles upwards, in order to rest on the top of her head. She sat down on a desk chair, propping her feet up on a desk, and folding her arms behind her head.

"Oi, I'll just keep following you until you tell me" she said gleefully, then her face brightened when she heard a beep and she pulled her phone out from her back pocket.

"Sorry Angela, Emily's here! I've got to go see her. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, you will tell me eventually..." She told Roy, before disappearing out the door, the desk chair spinning.

Author's Note:

I apologize for taking a long time to update! I work 20+ hours in food service a week, and have many things going on, but I'll do my best to update. What Overwatch agent should I introduce next? First reviewer wins!


	3. A New Hero

"Emily! How ya doin love?" Tracer called out and smiled immediately when she saw her girlfriend.

"Lena, it's been a while. How have you been?" Emily asked in a cheery voice, and immediately embraced her companion.

"Oh alright! Things have been picking up recently. Winston said we might have a mission soon. And, a Lieutenant unfortunately got into trouble and injested some unknown substance, that's what Mercy believes at least. I saw what happened though…" Lena began rambling, then stopped after a moment.

"I see… Will the Lieutenant be ok?" Emily asked, a hint of worry present.

"Not sure, but she's strong. We've had her on our radar for a while though. We'll see" Tracer responded, then her vocal tone changed.

"Enough! I'll show you around the base. Missed you!" Tracer said.

Elsewhere in the medical bay, the disgruntled Lieutenant sat up, and shook her head, trying to get her hair out of her face.

"This headache…" she grimaced, and swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood, a dizzy feeling overcoming her. She pushed past several pieces of furniture, and managed to exit her room, finally free from the hospital.

Right as she left, she saw a young blonde-haired woman, wearing a white and orange colored suit with what appearing to be mechanical wings coming from her back. Next to her, was a man wearing a dark pair of pants, a large jacket with the number 76 on his back, and a gun slung over his back. The man turned to face the blonde woman, and Riza noticed that he had a mask over his face, and pieces of his salt-and-pepper covered hair falling over it. She noticed a supply of military crates and ducked behind them, catching her breath for a moment. Who were all these new people on base? What was going on?

"Ma'am?" A voice asked, and Riza turned her head, freaking out.

"Oh, it's just you. Lieutenant Havok" she said to him quietly.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just help me get to my office. Unseen. That's all" Riza told him, and she pulled her jacket over her head, obscuring her face.

He nodded, and they began running underneath the rain, getting to her office within a few minutes. She thanked him, and went into her office, closing the door and sitting in her office.

"Finally… I can relax…" She said to herself.

"Riza…?" A voice called out and she grimaced when she saw who it was.

Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it! Just starting to get back into the swing of writing again!


	4. A New Hero- Part 2

"Roy" she stated simply, then turned to attend to something on her desk. She sat on her desk chair, kicked her feet up on her desk and turned her body, facing Roy.

"Riza, are you alright? What's going on?" he asked her, extremely confused.

"You know what you did. Have a fun time playing with my emotions?" she said in a sarcastic tone, and did not bother to pay attention to any Overwatch agents filing the room.

Riza reached towards a drawer, opening it, and grabbing a lighter and a box of cigarettes. She slammed the drawer shut, put the end of the cigarette in her mouth, and flipped the lighter open.

"You probably shouldn't…" the Swedish doctor from earlier began, but Riza paid no attention to her as she lit the cigarette in her mouth.

"You wanna know what you did Roy?" Riza asked, and looked at him, taking a puff from her cigarette and blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"You drank, a shit load. And you tried to profess your love to me. You tried to, romance me, and I thought it was genuine. Until I saw the glazed over look in your face" she stated, before taking another puff from her cigarette, and looking at him with a look of hurt and disgust.

"No matter. It's the military, and I can't afford to hold onto such emotions like love" she said mindlessly, and stood up, crushing the cigarette in her fingers, and immediately leaving her office.

"Can't say I've seen her this angry before. She's strong though. She'll get over it" Havoc muttered to Roy.

"I would hope so. I know I hurt her. I don't expect her to be okay for a while. But, she's one of the best soldiers I know. I wish I told her while I wasn't so damn wasted" Roy grumbled to himself.

"Been here all along" A Hispanic voice spoke, and several people turned to face the direction it came from.

"Sombra. Fancy you joining us…" an Overwatch agent replied.

"You apologize to her like a man. Or, you risk losing her" she replied, and lazily sat in Lt. Hawkeye's chair.

The room went quiet. Nobody had dared to sit in Lieutenant Hawkeye's chair, lest they want to feel her wrath. Sombra rose from the chair after a few moments, before chuckling and disappearing just as soon as she had appeared.


End file.
